Meet me Halfway
by Liadan Gregory
Summary: A sedução era um jogo muito comum naquele tempo. O único problema era que os dois sabiam jogá-lo.
1. Prefácio

**Sinopse: **A sedução era um jogo muito comum naquele tempo. O único problema era que os dois sabiam jogá-lo.

**- Prefácio**

O luar estava alto assim como a música dentro do Moulin Rouge quando uma moça adentrou e dirigiu-se até o balcão do bar. Sentou-se, cruzando as pernas, e pediu uma bebida enquanto olhava entediada à agitação à sua volta. Era ruiva e seu cabelo volumoso caia ondulado sobre o vestido preto e fino que modelava-lhe o corpo curvilíneo.

A poucos passos dali, três pares de olhos seguiam-na.

O dono do primeiro par, um bonito homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos cinza, tomou um gole do seu drinque, virou-se para os amigos e indicou a ruiva com a cabeça.

- Quem quer?

O segundo, um homem loiro de cara triste e que já aparentava estar meio bêbado, negou com um aceno e virou o copo com tudo antes de enchê-lo com mais uma dose.

- Eu vou. – decidiu o terceiro homem, um moreno alto de cabelo bagunçado e óculos. – Almofadinhas? – ele virou-se para o primeiro que negou com a cabeça.

- Vou naquela loira ali, na sacada. – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso antes de se levantar e se dirigir em direção à sacada.

O moreno de óculos deu de ombros e murmurou um "quanto menos, melhor". Levantou-se e foi em direção à ruiva, deixando para trás o loiro que já deveria estar na sua sexta rodada de uísque e não conseguia mais distinguir reto e torto.

A ruiva, embora olhasse para seu copo, percebeu quando o homem debruçou-se sobre o balcão bem lado dela. Jogou os cabelos para trás por causa do calor e aproveitou para dar uma olhada nele, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno. Deu um sorrisinho e virou-se para o outro lado, fingindo indiferença.

- Um uísque com gelo, por favor. – ele disse em resposta à pergunta do garçom e virou-se, apoiando as costas no balcão.

- Boa escolha. – comentou a ruiva antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida e o homem deu um sorriso de canto.

- Obrigado. – ele virou-se para receber a bebida da mão do garçom e aproveitou para olhar para a moça. – Sou James Potter. – ele estendeu a mão com um sorriso charmoso.

- Prazer em conhecer – ela respondeu aceitando a mão dele e James se espantou com a finura da mão da moça.

A ruiva tomou mais um gole e continuou em silêncio olhando para a pista de dança, sem responder à pergunta subentendida de James, o quê o surpreendeu.

- Você não me disse seu nome. – ele afirmou indeciso se sorria ou arqueava as sobrancelhas.

- Não. – concordou a mulher calmamente.

- E, ah... Não vai dizer?

- Não. – ela sorriu - De que adiantaria se amanhã você já terá esquecido? – ela deu de ombros graciosamente. – Nomes não são necessários para pessoas como nós, que talvez nunca mais se vejam, _senhor Potter_.

James sorriu decididamente surpreendido.

- Tem razão, _cara dama_. Nomes realmente não são necessários. – estendeu-lhe a mão. – Dança?

A ruiva encarou-o com um olhar divertido.

- Depende do par.

James alargou o sorriso e, inconscientemente, passou a mão no cabelo, arrepiando-os.

- E então, aceita dançar comigo?

Ela avaliou a figura de terno com um falso ar de desinteresse.

- Tudo bem. – concordou levantando-se e jogando os cabelos para trás – Não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo...

James riu e levou-a até a pista, onde vários casais rodopiavam ao som da música, agora, lenta. Enlaçou-a com os braços pela cintura e ela fez o mesmo pelo seu pescoço, recostando-se no seu peito.

- Tenho que admitir isso me confunde... Não sei do que lhe chamar. – ele sussurrou com uma ponta de divertimento na voz.

Ela sorriu.

- Me chame apenas de... Elle.

Ele sorriu, estreitando-a nos braços.

- Ok, _Elle_...

* * *

heey! :)

Ano novo, fic nova. Dessa vez, não uma songfic.

Quem gostar e quiser que continue.. reviews, sim? *-*

Beijos! Até um próximo capítulo! ;)

_Liadan Gregory_


	2. Chapter 1

**- Capítulo 1**

Na manhã seguinte, em uma luxuosa mansão, James observava o teto do seu quarto concentrado em seus pensamentos e completamente esquecido da figura loira adormecida ao seu lado. Desde a noite anterior não conseguia tirar a imagem da ruiva de sua cabeça. Enquanto dançavam pôde observá-la melhor e percebeu que seu corpo e o cabelo flamejante não eram seus únicos atrativos. Sua pele parecia feita de seda e todo seu ser exalava graça e elegância. No entanto, o que mais o encantou foi o rosto; era delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e decidido. Sua boca era bem delineada e seu nariz bem feito. E seus olhos eram levemente amendoados e de um verde-claro, além de misteriosos e profundos. Em nenhum momento James conseguiu lê-la. Elle parecia um daqueles livros coloridos e com figuras lindas, mas completamente escrito em outra língua.

Ele se revirou na cama, contrariado.

"_Me chame apenas de... Elle."_

- Já chega disso. – resolveu James se levantando da cama, decidido – Eu realmente tenho que tirar isso da cabeça.

- Então, depois da dança ela simplesmente sumiu noite à dentro? – perguntou Sirius, o moreno de olhos cinza, que se inclinava sobre as pernas traseiras da cadeira e era alvo de grande parte dos olhares femininos dirigidos para aquela mesa.

James confirmou, distraído, olhando ao redor do salão e sorriu quando duas jovens arrumadas passavam.

- E você simplesmente foi embora? – disse Remo, o loiro que, por conta da bebedeira da noite anterior, apresentava a cara vermelha de ressaca, embora isso não o impedisse de estar bebendo novamente.

James bufou, entediado com o assunto. Já devia ser umas oito horas da noite e aquele assunto ainda estava o atormentando. Passara o dia batendo perna pela cidade, indo a restaurantes, teatro, praças, tudo o possível para anuviar sua mente. Até que por fim desistira e resolvera se encontrar com os amigos no Moulin Rouge, esperando que uma garota o fizesse esquecer outra, embora a da noite anterior não tivesse conseguido.

- A gente pode falar de outra coisa?

- Sinto muito Pontas, mas essa é nova! – Sirius parecia meio maravilhado – Uma mulher linda e gostosa, que não se importa com identidade e provavelmente nem quer saber de compromisso? Eu realmente devia ter ido falar com ela ontem...

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas... – resmungou James – Como foi com a loira de ontem?

- Ótimo. – Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Vai procurá-la hoje de novo? – perguntou Remo.

- Claro que não. Figurinha repetida não completa álbum... – citou Sirius, esfregando as mãos, ansioso. – Agora o que vocês acham de calarem a boca que a apresentação vai começar?

Remus bufou, mas se ajeitou na cadeira, procurando um ângulo melhor de enxergar o palco. Não gostava de como estava levando a vida, dormindo de dia e bebendo à noite, mas não via outra saída.

Já James olhava distraído para o palco, com a mente longe. As cortinas vermelhas ainda estavam fechadas, embora luzes piscassem ao redor e Richard, o dono do Moulin Rouge, já se dirigisse ao microfone.

- Boa noite, caros amigos! – o homenzinho foi recebido por uma onda de aplausos e assobios – Isso é que é platéia animada... Pois bem, como eu lhes prometi há um mês, o Moulin Rouge tem uma atração nova! Isso mesmo, cavalheiros, podem vibrar. Pois diretamente de Londres e pelo patrocínio de Lorde Gaunt, apresento-lhes as novas meninas do Moulin Rouge!

James sentiu seu queixo cair quando viu surgir entre uma nuvem de fumaça, purpurina e papel laminado, a mulher que o encantara na noite anterior. Atrás dela vinham mais dez mulheres e James não conseguiu reconhecer nenhuma como 'usual' do Moulin Rouge, provando a palavra de Richard. Todas usavam cartolas e collants brilhantes moldavam seus corpos, levando os homens à loucura.

A música começou a tocar e pouco a pouco a fumaça foi se dissipando. As garotas continuavam com seus olhos encobertos pelas cartolas, olhando para baixo, quando uma voz melodiosa começou a cantar.

- _There's only two types of people in the world_…

Todas levantaram a cabeça e formaram uma pirâmide a partir da ruiva que era a única que ainda se mantinha nas sombras, embora James pudesse vê-la dançando levemente junto com as outras. Os holofotes finalmente iluminaram-na, ao mesmo tempo em que mais pessoas entraram em cena, complementando o espetáculo. Era um show de luzes, dança e movimentos, embora James não conseguisse prestar muita atenção ao resto. Seus olhos não desviavam da figura ruiva que dançava de um modo que ele nunca tinha visto ninguém dançar.

Quando acabou, o palco explodiu em luzes e a platéia explodiu em palmas. Uma grande parte dela ainda encarava abobalhado o palco já coberto pelas cortinas vermelhas, sem acreditar no que viam.

- Isso foi... MARAVILHOSO! – Sirius pulou da cadeira, em êxtase. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele se virou para os amigos. – Nós temos que ir agora mesmo falar com o responsável por isso!

Ele puxou os amigos e se dirigiram para onde um grande número de homens convergia. No centro do grupo, estava Richard com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, provavelmente sonhando com o quanto essa novidade faria a popularidade do Moulin Rouge aumentar. E bem ao seu lado, estava o verdadeiro centro das atenções: um homem magro, charmoso, bem vestido, de altura mediana, com o cabelo liso e negro cuidadosamente penteado e um olhar esnobe nos olhos verdes. Parecia levemente entediado com a turba à sua volta, respondendo à suas perguntas quase mecanicamente. No entanto, James teve a impressão de ter visto seus olhos brilharem de um modo estranho quando os três chegaram à frente da roda, após acotovelarem meio mundo. O homem virou-se imediatamente para eles com uma expressão de alegria imensa.

- Ora, ora... Quem são esses jovens tão distintos?

- São os senhores Black, Potter e Lupin, Lorde Gaunt. – responde Richard, ainda incapaz de parar de sorrir. O homem apertou a mão de cada um deles, sem dar mais atenção nenhuma ao restante do público.

- Não seria um dos Black da família da formosa Walburga, seria?

- Oh, sim, senhor... Walburga é minha mãe. – Sirius fez uma leve careta ao responder.

- Mas que maravilha! Que honra conhecer o filho de tamanha mulher! – ele se virou para os outros dois homens restantes – Já que temos aqui um jovem de tão bom circulo social, só posso crer que nosso caro senhor Potter, seja filho de Edmund Potter, o famoso empresário.

- Edmund, na verdade senhor, é meu tio. Eu sou filho do mais velho, Charles.

- Melhor ainda! É um enorme prazer conhecê-los. Finalmente alguém que aparente ter um pouco mais de cérebro, se é que vocês me entendem... – ele deu um sorriso cativante e pegando-os pelos ombros, impeliu-os para o bar, onde a algazarra era um pouco menor. Pouco antes de chegar lá, ele virou-se para Remus – Tenho tentado me lembrar de algum Lupin que eu tenha conhecido, mas não tive nenhum sucesso até agora, meu jovem... Poderia me ajudar a refrescar minha pobre memória?

- Não se culpe, senhor – respondeu Remus de mal-humor – Não creio realmente que já tenha ouvido em algum momento de sua vida falar da minha família. Ou que, se tivesse, teria prestado atenção. Usualmente, não freqüentamos os mesmos círculos sociais que o senhor. Ai! – Ele gemeu quando recebeu uma cotovelada de um Sirius mal-encarado.

- Acredite, meu amigo... O senhor não tem idéia de por quais círculos sociais eu já andei... – respondeu o Lorde, ligeiramente taciturno – Boa noite, senhorita! Gostaríamos de uma mesa, sim?

A moça correu a atendê-lo, levando-o a uma das melhores mesas do bar, bem no centro dele e de frente para a pista de dança. No entanto, Lorde Gaunt retorquiu que prefeririam uma mesa mais silenciosa, na qual um grupo pudesse conversar civilizadamente. A moça encarou-o levemente surpreendida, mas, seguindo as diretas instruções dadas por seu chefe, atendeu-o prontamente. Logo estavam instalados em uma mesa no canto do salão, onde era um pouco mais escura e muito mais silenciosa, embora ainda se tivesse uma boa vista do palco.

- Então... O que fazem três jovens ingleses educados aqui em Paris? Claro, eu entendo porque vêm ao Moulin Rouge – ele deu um sorriso cúmplice – mas não consigo parar de me perguntar o que estão fazendo fora de sua cidade natal.

- Queríamos viajar pelo mundo, senhor. Viajar e estudar por toda a Europa primeiramente, para depois passar pela Ásia, talvez, e quem sabe, até mesmo visitar a famosa América. – James tinha seus olhos brilhando enquanto falava.

- No entanto, acabamos presos à Paris e suas diversas... Distrações, se é que o senhor me entende. – completou Sirius e Lorde Gaunt deu outro sorriso cúmplice, batendo sua taça na dele com um "À Paris!".

- He, He... Bem, e um ótimo plano, e os senhores deveriam continuar com ele. O mundo está cheio de maravilhas prontas para nos deslumbrar... No entanto, também está cheio de perigos... - seu tom de voz mudou levemente. No entanto, Remus foi o único que pareceu perceber. – Mas, não esperem tanto da América, muito menos de Nova Iorque. Muita coisa ao mesmo tempo logo cansa, seus prédios todos cinzas logo nos enjoam e, por conta daquele maldito show de cores que há nas ruas, passasse a conviver com uma grande dor de cabeça. É só fogo de palha... Acreditem-me, nada melhor do que nossa querida e velha Londres.

- O senhor já viajou muito, Lorde Gaunt? – Sirius olhava para o homem à sua frente com uma expressão de admiração.

- Oh, muito! Até mesmo mais do que eu gostaria. Não tenho por natureza o gosto pelo sedentarismo, mas mesmo um homem como eu se cansa depois de tantos anos fora de casa. Acho que no fundo, a saudade de nossa terra sempre é maior que nosso gosto pelo mundo. – ele deu uma piscadela para eles, como quem conta um segredo – E é por isso que agora eu estou de volta à Europa. Paris é apenas uma parada. Tenho um negócio a finalizar aqui... O mesmo negócio que me impulsionou a tantos anos de viagens, pra falar a verdade, mas não creio que esse negócio me tome mais tempo do que já tomou.

- Me desculpe a indiscrição, Lorde Gaunt... – Remus estava dividido entre o medo de ser indelicado e a desconfiança – Mas me permite lhe perguntar quantos anos o senhor tem? Mencionou que depois de tantos anos fora de casa, o senhor se cansou... Mas não é possível que tenham sido tantos assim, quando o senhor não aparenta ter mais de quarenta.

- Muito obrigado, senhor Lupin, acabei de ganhar o dia graças à você! Eu sei que geralmente são as mulheres que são afeitas de frescuras quanto às idades, mas terei que declinar à chance de ser bem visto aos olhos dos senhores perante a certeza de que, com a resposta, isso diminuiria ainda mais... – ele sorriu amarelo – Mas não se deixe enganar, meu caro senhor Lupin... Basta que saiba que, na verdade, meus anos vividos já resultam em muitos. Espero que não se ofenda com essa minha resposta evasiva, meu senhor.

- Claro que não senhor, jamais... – Remus deu um sorriso amarelo, embora sua desconfiança crescesse ainda mais, mesmo sem entender o porquê. Havia algo naquele senhor que o desagradava. Sabia que ele era o responsável por aquela noite e que todos, se não o admiravam, pelo menos o respeitavam, mas... Ninguém conseguira ver os olhos de uma das meninas? A tristeza de algumas ou a defesa de outras? E aquele sorriso cínico que o Lorde parecia não ser capaz de tirar do rosto completamente, sempre deixando um traço... No entanto, James e Sirius conversavam abertamente com o distinto senhor, sem aparentar terem percebido nada. Deveria ser tudo imaginação de sua mente já confusa pela bebida, deveria sim.

- Gostaríamos de saber, Lorde Gaunt, quais são seus planos para o Moulin Rouge. Saiba que esse foi o melhor show que eu já vi aqui. – elogiou Sirius no que foi apoiado enfaticamente por James.

- Ainda não temos certeza de nenhum, para falar a verdade. Estamos mais na fase de... Negociações, por assim dizer. Mas, pelo menos para um mês, o contrato das minhas moças está fechado com o Moulin Rouge. Não deixaremos vocês assim tão cedo, senhores! – Lorde Gaunt comemorou com um toque em sua taça, no que foi acompanhado pelos outros três.

-Essas moças... São apenas dançarinas ou... Bem, o senhor sabe, cortesãs? – James finalmente teve coragem de fazer a pergunta que lhe incomodava desde que vira Elle em cima dos palcos.

Lorde Gaunt deu um ligeiro sorriso e preferiu responder com outra pergunta:

- Interessado em alguma, senhor Potter?

- Eu... – James tentou se desvencilhar, mas foi cortado pelo próprio Lorde.

- Ah, vejam só, senhores... – o Lorde olhava por cima do ombro dos três homens – Aprontem-se, pois o nível de beleza de nossa mesa vai subir extremamente!

Um grupo das dançarinas vinha se aproximando. Vinham falando alto, rindo, jogando olhares e provocando suspiros por onde passavam. No entanto, poucos homens ousavam se aproximar delas enquanto caminhavam até a mesa dos três amigos e os que ousavam eram polidamente ignorados.

Antes mesmo que chegassem já haviam sido acopladas mais mesas à original, formando uma que ocupava quase o bar inteiro. O grupo feminino sentou-se, todas com graça. Sirius sentia-se no céu cercado por tantas mulheres e logo estava atracado aos beijos com uma loira; Remus teve sua atenção chamada repentinamente para uma das dançarinas mais silenciosas, sentada perto do fim da mesa e dela não conseguiu mais tirar o olhar ou a mente. Já James não conseguia parar de encarar a jovem moça que sentou-se no colo do Lorde e que não era ninguém menos que Elle, a ruiva que ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

- Elle, minha querida, esses são Black, Potter e Lupin. Jovens encantadores, devo dizer... – ele sorriu enquanto passava a mão pelas costas da moça – Estavam me fazendo companhia enquanto esperava por você. Senhores, essa é Elle, minha _amiga_ preferida.

- Olá. – ela cumprimentou a todos com um aceno da cabeça, mas na vez de James seu olhar demorou-se mais – Senhor Potter, por acaso, já não fomos apresentados?

- Sim, senhora. – ele concordou confuso. Não conseguia entender o que era aquilo que estava sentindo. Era uma mistura de raiva, medo e algo que não conseguia definir... Seria ciúme? – Ontem mesmo, no bar.

Elle sorriu charmosamente e nada mais falou por um bom tempo. Limitou-se a ficar sentada no colo de Lorde Gaunt, distraída. Algumas jovens tinham saído com alguns parceiros, mas Remus reparou que eram apenas os mais importantes do Moulin Rouge: uma loira alta tinha saído com Richard, mal chegara na mesa; uma pequena moça com o cabelo castanho todo cacheado fora levada pelo maior banqueiro de Paris para _conversar; _uma outra que mal podia se segurar parada logo se jogara para cima de um rico empresário, levando junto consigo mais duas. E assim, uma a uma, logo não restava quase nenhuma moça na mesa. Apenas a ruiva sentada com Lorde Gaunt, a mulher que estava atracada a Sirius (Remus estava quase sugerindo que subissem para um quarto) e mais duas moças que conversavam baixinho, sendo que uma delas era a jovem silenciosa que Remus notara mais cedo e que a outra parecia estar tentando convencê-la a fazer algo. Porém, a silenciosa resistiu, até o ponto em que a outra bufou, revirou os olhos e saiu salão à fora.

Remus não conseguiu resistir à tentação de vê-la ali sozinha, parecendo quase perdida e dirigiu-se até ela. A moça só percebeu-o quando Remus estava logo ao seu lado e ficou levemente surpresa. Era inteira pequena, pálida, com diversas sardas pelo corpo. Seus cabelos negros contrastavam bruscamente com sua pele, mas aquilo só fez Remus achá-la encantadora. Estava maquiada para a época, mas aquilo parecia incomodá-la e Remus pegou-se imaginando como ela deveria ser quando estivesse sem tudo aquilo.

- Oi. – Remus tentou dar um sorriso encorajador – Posso me sentar aqui? – ele apontou para a cadeira ao lado dela.

A moça pareceu perturbada e, sem encará-lo, respondeu:

- Fique à vontade, não está ocupada.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Remus. Ele se sentia de um modo que não se sentia há meses: interessado, com um objetivo em mente. E aquilo o fazia se sentir liberto daquela amargura que vinha lhe perseguindo, deixando-o perto da exultação. No entanto, sem entender como, ele soube que deveria ir devagar, com calma ou a assustaria, perdendo-a para sempre. Remus mal notou, mas sem pedir licença nem nada, aquela moça já lhe tinha tomado o coração por completo. E bem quando ele achava que já o tinha perdido irreversivelmente.

- Olha, - a moça virou-se abruptamente para o loiro, angustiada – se você vai me levar pra cama, por favor, simplesmente me leve logo para podermos acabar com isso e eu ir me deitar. Não tente me distrair me embebedando, achando que assim vai ser mais agradável pra mim. – a moça o encarou, mordendo os lábios.

- Bom, eu não tinha nenhuma pretensão de levá-la para a cama, senhorita... – defendeu-se Remus, surpreendido – Não que você não seja atraente, o que você com certeza é, muito, aliás, mas... Oh. – ele bateu a mão na cabeça, bravo pela confusão que estava fazendo – Sinto muito pela confusão, mas não, eu não pretendia levá-la para a cama. Vim aqui apenas desejando conversar com alguém. Eu sou Remus Lupin, aliás.

A moça sorria levemente, mais relaxada e não o encarava mais com medo. Parecia surpresa, aliviada.

- Obrigada. – ela parecia extremamente agradecida – Eu sou Emme... – ela se interrompeu e balançou a cabeça - Quero dizer, Megan.

Remus apertou a mão que ela oferecia.

- É um prazer. Então, podemos conversar agora que nós e nossos objetivos foram apresentados?

- Na verdade, senhor Lupin, de todas as coisas essa é a única que eu não posso fazer com o senhor. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Mas obrigada pela oferta. Aliás, eu agradeceria imensamente se o senhor também não comentasse com ninguém sobre o meu ataque agora há pouco. Eu perdi um pouco a cabeça, foi um dia cheio hoje...

- Obviamente, não comentarei com ninguém... – respondia Remus, mas Megan começou a se levantar. Então Remus segurou-a delicadamente pelo pulso – Por favor, não vá embora ainda.

- Senhor Lupin, - ela virou-se devagar – nossos objetivos não batem. Eu não posso conversar com o senhor e o senhor, gentilmente, não vai me levar para a cama. Logo, não há nada que eu possa fazer pelo senhor.

- Bom... – Remus tentava pensar em algo para falar, rápido. Não queria deixá-la ir tão cedo – Então não precisamos conversar realmente; basta que a senhorita não fale, se isso lhe é proibido. Deixemos assim, então: que apenas eu fale! Será um monólogo e não uma conversa.

Megan arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo divertida.

- Eu quero dizer, apenas se você não se importar, é claro. Não precisa fazer nada que não queira, eu... – Remus bufou novamente e coçou os olhos, com um sorriso amarelo – Por favor, não me faça começar novamente...

Megan riu docemente e Remus sentiu um gostoso formigamento no peito, com o sorriso subindo para o seu rosto sem explicação alguma.

- Bom... O senhor pode me convidar para uma dança. – ela sugeriu com um movimento dos ombros.

- Seria um prazer. – concordou Remus, conduzindo a moça para o meio do salão.

Do outro lado da mesa, James encarava emburrado o lugar à sua volta. Elle continuava sentada junto a Lorde Gaunt, conversando com ele em uma língua que James não conseguia identificar. Lembrava o inglês, mas era mais puxado e mais forte. Elle, com seu vestido de crepe negro, parecia ligeiramente contrariada ou, no mínimo, hesitante, frente ao que Lorde Gaunt lhe falava. Ele estava animado, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação e gesticulava muito com a mão. Então, Elle suspirou e balançou a cabeça imperceptivelmente e logo Lorde Gaunt saia da mesa para buscar mais bebidas.

Estavam apenas James e a ruiva à mesa e também eram os únicos na área do bar. Ele não pretendia ficar puxando conversa e tagarelando como um adolescente nervoso em sua primeira noite. Gostava de manter um certo mistério sobre si; afinal, quanto menos você fala, menos você se envolve. E quanto menos você se envolve, mais você dá as cartas. No entanto, isso estava provando ser uma tarefa surpreendentemente difícil perto de Elle.

- Dança há muito tempo?

Elle, que estivera até o momento divagando com o copo de champagne, piscou, fazendo com que James momentaneamente se distraísse com a cor dos olhos dela.

- Desde de pequena. Dança é comum na minha terra... A nossa não é como essa, mas bom... Dança é dança.

- Então a senhorita não é daqui?

- Não, assim como o senhor. – Elle concordou e James percebeu que ela estava muito mais receptiva do que na noite anterior. – Inglês, não?

- Como sabe? Meu sotaque me traiu? – ele deu um sorriso entre culpado e falsamente envergonhado.

- Muito pouco. O senhor tem um francês muito bom, senhor... Potter, certo? – o homem assentiu em resposta e ela continuou – Vive aqui há muito tempo?

- O bastante para dever ter percebido que a senhorita jamais seria daqui. Dança com muita leveza, se me permite dizer. – ele fez um aceno em sua direção e ela respondeu com um sorriso de canto, mas sem dizer nada.

- Sempre some depois de dançar, senhorita Elle? – James retomou a conversa, sem conseguir se segurar.

- Sinto muito, senhor Potter. Houve uma emergência e eu tive que ir embora antes da hora.

- Então, se eu convidá-la para dançar agora, a senhorita não vai desaparecer magicamente pelos ares? – disse James com um tom malicioso e se aproximando um pouco mais dela.

Elle deu um sorriso espirituoso e parecia pronta a responder à altura, quando algo na direção do ombro do rapaz lhe chamou a atenção. Ela ficou séria por um momento para então, com uma jogada do cabelo, virar para James:

- Na verdade, agora eu vou ter que desaparecer magicamente pelos ares, como o senhor mesmo falou – lamentou ela, mordendo os lábios que estavam curvados em um meio sorriso -, mas eu prometo que numa próxima vez isso não tornará a acontecer. – ela levantou-se alisando a saia do vestido - Boa noite, senhor Potter.

- Espere!

Elle se voltou para o homem que continuava sentado, encarando-a com o mesmo sorriso.

- Sim?

- Posso hoje saber seu nome?

- Elle. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Não, seu nome real. - James insistiu. – Ontem a senhorita usou como desculpa a suposição de que jamais nos veríamos novamente e bem... Aqui estamos, não? E aposto como nos veremos ainda mais vezes. Então por que não me dizer seu nome?

- Senhor Potter, sinto muito se não tenho um nome mais refino que porventura agradasse mais ao senhor. Mas meu nome é Elle. Contente-se com ele, assim como eu faço. – Ela não parecia irritada ou ofendida. Simplesmente disse isso e se virou para continuar seu caminho rumo aos camarins.

- Isso não é justo.

- Bom - Elle parou novamente e colocou algumas mechas que lhe caiam aos olhos para atrás da orelha – muitas vezes a vida não é justa, senhor Potter. Todos temos que aprender isso, cedo ou tarde... Alguns só bem mais cedo do que outros... – sussurrou ela para si mesma e, se James foi capaz de ouvir a última sentença, não foi capaz de ver os olhos momentaneamente nublados.

N/A:

Capítulo re-editado. Aquela música tava me incomodando. Não que eu não tenha feito esse capítulo em cima dela (a música que ela começa a cantar ainda é a mesma, Circus da Britney), mas me incomodava todo aquele espaço só pra música. Parece coisa de quem quer deixar o capítulo maior, mas não conseguiu escrever mais. ¬¬

Então, me lembrei de avisar uma coisa: essa fic é mais como uma homenagem ao filme Moulin Rouge, que eu amo de paixão. Ela não vai seguir seu enredo ou nada assim e até mesmo a maioria dos personagens vai ser diferente (até parece que eu ia matar a Lil aqui, né? Já odeio a JK por isso!). Além do nome do bar, (que realmente veio como homenagem), o período em que se passa, as semelhanças entre Lil/Satine e James/Chris (que foram o que mais me fez pirar no filme), e umas coisinhas no desenrolar do enredo, as duas histórias não vão ter tanta coisa em comum.

Bom, beijos à todos que tem lido! E beijos especiais pra Yuufu, Niinhasm, Flor Cordeiro, Thaty e Dadi Potter! Isso ai! Galera que comenta ganha beijo especial.

Por que não ganhar um também? :)

E o próximo capítulo eu juro que não demora! É tudo culpa da escola!

Beeijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Capítulo 2 - Passado**

Remus sentiu sua mente clarear um pouco, mas não abriu os olhos nem se mexeu. Sentia uma dor no pescoço e tentou recostar-se um pouco melhor aonde quer que estivesse deitado. No entanto, logo que fez isso, uma bomba explodiu sua cabeça em milhares de pedacinhos, fazendo-o se arrepender profundamente. Ficou imóvel. Tinha certeza que até o menor movimento dos seus olhos traria consigo uma nova explosão em sua cabeça. Tentou se lembrar da noite anterior e viu que poucas memórias lhe vinham a cabeça. "Nunca mais tomar um porre desses", anotou Remus mentalmente. Até pensar lhe doía.

Fez um esforço que lhe pareceu sobre-humano e abriu um pouco os olhos. Mais uma vez se arrependeu. Qualquer que fosse o lugar em que Remus se encontrava, este estava iluminado com uma luz que Remus caracterizou como demoníaca. Só podia ser para fazer sua cabeça se arrebentar repetidamente.

- Ah, você acordou.

Remus sentiu que conhecia aquela voz e uma pontinha dele queria abrir os olhos para tentar ligar voz à face. Mas a parte racional logo calou a outra com uma nova explosão.

- Aargh. – ele gemeu inconscientemente. Não era a primeira ressaca que tinha, mas aquela realmente tinha sido boa.

A dona da voz deu uma leve risada e Remus mais uma vez quase abriu os olhos.

- Eu te avisei ontem para não cair na de Albert e experimentar o 'Delírios de Amor'. Aquela coisa é 90% álcool e 10% uísque.

Remus lembrava-se de algo assim, mas não queria pensar muito. Doía, concluiu ele com mau-humor. Ele ouviu novamente a leve risada, mas dessa vez ela veio seguida pelo farfalhar de um vestido e, pouco depois, uma mão encostou-se suavemente em seu ombro.

- Pronto. – disse ela com suavidade – Eu fechei todas as cortinas. Você já pode abrir os olhos um pouco mais confortavelmente.

Remus pensou em ignorar, afinal ocorreria uma senhora explosão em sua cabeça se a voz estivesse mentindo. Mas, de uma maneira que nem ele entendia, ela lhe inspirava confiança. Sem falar da curiosidade.

Abriu os olhos. E encontrou um par de orbes caramelo lhe encarando com uma curiosidade reprimida. _Megan_, disse-lhe uma voz interna e mais algumas memórias lhe vieram à mente. Inclusive a de um homem baixinho e moreno lhe oferecendo algo que lhe parecia suspeito, com um riso.

- Oi. Como você está se sentindo?

- Como se fosse melhor estar morto. – confessou Remus e fez uma careta. – Da próxima vez que eu pegar aquele barman...

Megan sorriu e o encarou por mais alguns segundos. Mas logo pareceu se convencer de que ele não estava tão mal e levantou-se para pegar alguma coisa, deixando o campo de visão de Remus muito mais aberto, embora bem menos satisfatório. Lembrava-se do começo da conversa com a garota: tinha lhe prometido que não tinha se dirigido até ela para levá-la para a cama. Por um momento pegou se perguntando se havia cumprido sua promessa. No entanto, logo percebeu que não estava numa cama e sim no sofá - essa era a razão da adicional dor no pescoço. Se sentia satisfeito consigo mesmo quando Megan voltou trazendo-lhe dois comprimidos e um copo d'água.

- Tome. – ela lhe entregou os comprimidos e o copo – Vai diminuir sua ressaca.

- Obrigado. – ele tomou tudo de uma vez só – O que aconteceu ontem à noite? Nós não... – Remus gaguejou e não acreditou quando percebeu que corava. O que ele era? Uma menininha de nove anos? -... Você sabe... Dormimos juntos, né?

- Não. – assegurou a jovem e Remus pensou perceber a sombra de uma gratidão em seus olhos – O senhor me convidou para dançar; nós estávamos no meio da segunda dança quando eu precisei ir ao toalete. Quando eu voltei, você tinha se envolvido em uma aposta de quantos 'Delírios de Amor' cada um conseguia agüentar.

- Ouch. – ele corou ainda mais – Sinto muito por isso... Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar de como fui parar naquela aposta... – Remus estava frustrado. Nem mesmo uma boa desculpa ele tinha para aquele comportamento vergonhoso. – Quantas eu bebi daquele drink?

- Não sei quantos você tinha tomado antes, mas, que eu tenha contado: quatro, até que eu consegui te convencer a vir aqui pra cima. – nesse ponto Megan gargalhou – Você não parava de negar e dizer que não iria, não iria _mesmo_, dormir comigo porque tinha prometido! E que você, Remus Lupin, era um homem de palavra!

Remus escondeu a cabeça nos braços com um gemido.

-Eu não fiz isso realmente, fiz? – ele perguntou, torcendo por uma resposta negativa. Porém a mulher balançou os cabelos negros em um gesto de condescendente afirmativa.

- Se você quer saber, eu achei isso algo muito gentil da sua parte. – acrescentou ela com suavidade e Remus sentiu aquela queimação em seu peito de novo e uma irresistível vontade de sorrir - Você não está acostumado a bebidas irlandesas, não é? – Megan rapidamente mudou de assunto e Remus negou com a cabeça, se arrependendo mais uma vez. "Não mexer a cabeça. Não mexer a cabeça. NÃO MEXER A CABEÇA!", gritou consigo mesmo. Ela riu da cara de dor dele. – As bebidas daqui são muito fracas; vocês, parisienses são mal-acostumados.

- Eu não sou de Paris. Sou inglês.

- Mesmo? – Megan se surpreendeu. – Seu francês é muito bom, Remus Lupin. – ela o elogiou e Remus sentiu a queimação no peito aumentar que não tinha certeza se fora por conta do elogio ou dela ainda se lembrar do nome dele.

- Faço o que posso. – disse ele com um sorriso modesto. – No entanto, tenha a gentileza de não testar o meu alemão. Não sei nada além de uma poucas palavras e meu sotaque só é suficiente para alguns minutos de conversa de bar.

Ela lhe sorriu e prometeu que não faria isso. Então voltou ao trabalho de arrumar alguma coisa encima de uma escrivaninha, não sem antes lhe recomendar que descansasse mais um pouco. Remus voltou o olhar ao seu redor e dedicou sua atenção à tarefa de observar melhor o que parecia ser o quarto da jovem mulher. Não havia muita coisa: além da cama de dossel de casal, havia a escrivaninha na qual Megan estava trabalhando em algo, uma cômoda de aspecto levemente envelhecido, uma cadeira de balanço, uma mesinha para o chá com duas cadeiras, a poltrona na qual ele estava deitado e um surrado malão ao lado da porta.

Estava perdido em pensamentos, tentando se lembrar de algo mais que porventura tivesse descoberto sobre a jovem, quando a porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo que lhe fez amaldiçoar até sua quinta geração por ter nascido.

- HÁ! Mas aqui está o nosso pequeno lobinho, James! – exclamou uma voz que Remus classificou como odiável e desagradável. Naqueles segundos, divertiu-se pensando em diversas maneiras de fazer Sirius Black sofrer tanto quanto ele mesmo estava sofrendo naquele momento. Ele tinha que gritar tanto?

- Ora, ora. Andou se divertindo, Remus? – disse a voz gozadora de James. Ah, como Remus queria poder fulminá-los com um raio naquele momento...

- Calem a boca. – ele resmungou. Megan os observava com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

- Bom, Remus nunca foi muito conhecido por sua educação, certo Pads?

- Não, não, Prongs... Triste. – concluiu o moreno – Nem mesmo depois de uma noitada, o humor de Moony melhora... Eu sinto muito por isso, minha cara. – ele se dirigiu a Megan – Mas tente entender que esse é o jeito dele, provavelmente não foi nada pessoal.

- Eu não dormi com ela, palhaço.

- Ah, não? – Sirius se surpreendeu – Bom, bem que eu estranhei você estar no sofá ao invés de estar na cama... Mas eu também já passei noites assim e, maravilhoso que sou, decidi não julgar...

- Cala a boca, Pads. – repetiu Remus e virou-se envergonhado para Megan – Sinto muito por eles.

- Está tudo bem, senhor Lupin. – respondeu Megan e Remus deu um suspiro ao perceber que ela voltara a lhe tratar por senhor. – Fui eu quem mandou Richard chamá-los para que pudessem levar o senhor para casa em segurança.

- Viu, seu mal-agradecido?

Remus mandou James para aquele lugar enquanto se levantava com a ajuda de Sirius. Não queria ir embora. No entanto, não queria mais atrapalhá-la e assim que Sirius o levantou, só conseguiu pensar em deitar, morrer em paz e acabar com aquela maldita ressaca.

- Hei, Sirius, dá pra ajudar aqui? – reclamou James, tentando ajudar Remus a descer os degraus que os separavam da carruagem que os esperava em frente ao Moulin Rouge. Sirius, que havia descido antes para chamar a carruagem, encarava distraído um ponto perdido no outro lado da rua. Somente quando James pegou o relógio de Remus e atacou nele, foi que Sirius voltou à realidade. Piscou os olhos, meio aturdido e olhou o relógio que jazia solitário na escadaria após o impacto com sua nuca.

- Ai. – ele gemeu, meio atrasado. James o encarou por alguns segundos, até soltar um "_maluco_..." e voltar a apoiar Remus até a carruagem.

- Por que você atirou seu relógio em mim?

- Não é meu. É do Remus. – respondeu James arrumando o amigo lá dentro ao mesmo tempo que esse, num estado de torpor pela claridade do dia, pedia para ambos calarem a boca.

- Ok... E por que você atirou o relógio do Remus em mim? – Sirius tentou de novo.

James o encarou mais uma vez.

- Pra você ficar fazendo perguntas pra mim é que não, seu sequelado. – ele fechou a porta da carruagem e subiu com agilidade no banco do condutor, no que foi seguido por Sirius – Afinal, o que você tanto olhava do outro lado da rua? – perguntou James quando já tinha posto a carruagem em movimento.

Sirius brincou com o chicote por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Eu não tenho certeza. Sabe quando algo te chama atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo você não consegue definir o que era?

- Ah... não?

Sirius bufou, enquanto James conduzia, com seus cabelos despenteados chamando atenção ao vento. Eles eram uma dupla bem famosa em Paris.

- Eu estava apenas olhando, distraído, quando meu olhar passou por aquela loja de chapéus do outro lado da rua, a Daphne alguma coisa...

- Daphne Delacroix, Sirius. – cortou James.

- Que seja. – Sirius deu de ombros e continuou com um certo desprezo - É loja pra mulher. A questão é que, alguma coisa naquela atraiu minha atenção... E eu não consegui definir o quê.

- Talvez seja o seu desejo íntimo e reprimido de ter um chapéu roxo de plumas se manifestando, Pads... – zombou James.

- Há. Há. – Sirius fulminou o amigo de soslaio. James fingiu que não viu e Sirius logo ficou com uma expressão pensativa – Mas eu realmente queria saber o que foi...

Eles decidiram levar Remus para a mansão de James na Ile Saint Louis, o bairro mais caro de Paris. Quando os três amigos chegaram à Paris, dois anos antes, cheios de sonhos e expectativas de conhecer o mundo, houve um pequeno impasse: como eles iriam se arranjar? James e Sirius tinham imóveis de família na cidade: James a mansão na Ile Saint Louis e Sirius, um espaçoso e moderno apartamento no Marais – o famoso bairro boêmio de Paris. James propôs que todos se mudassem para lá, mantendo assim o trio unido. Mas Sirius recusou, alegando que seria expulso em poucas semanas por seu comportamento boêmio em um bairro _tradicionalmente chato, _de acordo com ele. Sugeriu que todos morassem com ele, mas James tinha ordens expressas de não deixar a mansão por conta da governanta enquanto ele estivesse lá. Como não pretendiam ficar muito tempo (no mais tardar, um ano), decidiram que não era algo que devesse ser fonte de grande preocupação: os três poderiam transitar livremente pelos dois imóveis, ficando onde bem entendessem pelo tempo que quisessem. Essa parte foi especialmente frisada para Remus, que tinha a tendência de não aceitar favores de seus amigos.

A mansão de James era popularmente conhecida por "A Flor dos Potter", embora seu nome verdadeiro fosse outro, há muito já esquecido. Esse nome lhe fora dado por conta dos dez metros de jardins construídos exclusivamente para a alegria da falecida Sra. Potter na época em que o próprio James não era nada mais que um garotinho. Entristecida pela perda prematura de um filho, Cecily Potter se refugiara com seu filho na sua antiga casa de verão, procurando consolo e alívio para as dores que ainda sentia. Passava a maior parte dos dias dentro de casa ou andando pelo jardim sozinha, que nessa época nada mais era que um velho e antigo bosque. Não tinha muita disposição para o filho: ele lhe lembrava demais a garotinha que perdera tão cedo, com apenas dois anos de idade e vítima de uma maldosa febre. Até que um dia entrara em casa intempestivamente, correra até a cozinha, onde se encontravam todos àquela hora, e anunciara como a mais brilhante idéia que ia fazer um jardim! Essa era a resposta para todos seus problemas! Um enorme jardim, um belíssimo jardim, um maravilhoso jardim! Mal havia dito isso, pegara o filho no colo e tascara-lhe um beijo nas bochechas rosadas e infantis. E esse foi o fim dos dias de angústia da Sra. Potter, que dedicou todo seu tempo por semanas para a construção do mais belo jardim de Paris em memória ao bebê perdido e a origem do apelido de "A Rosa Potter", pois, exatamente no centro do jardim, envolto por fileiras e mais fileiras de rosas ordenadas e de todas as cores conhecidas pela botânica daquele tempo, foi construído um memorial para a filha perdida.

Quando passaram os portões ornamentados e decorados com um grande _P_, toda a atenção de Remus voltou-se para a paisagem que surgia à sua frente. Não fosse pelo motivo que lhe pesava o coração, Remus, com certeza, teria escolhido passar seu tempo integralmente na casa de James. Aqueles jardins o fascinavam. Lá tudo parecia tão perfeito, constante, quase eterno, como se a morte não existisse, embora, ao mesmo tempo, Remus soubessem que eles, esses mesmo jardins, eram a prova viva da frieza da morte... Não haviam sido eles projetados em memória de alguém perdido? E não perdiam eles próprios suas folhas, flores e frutos para o frio do inverno, como ele mesmo fizera?

Mas essas coisas não lhe vinham à cabeça quando os via; Não, era impossível.

- Oa! – James puxou as rédeas bruscamente, parando a carruagem em frente à entrada da mansão e Sirius pulou ligeiro para o chão, sendo imitado por James no mesmo instante que apareciam os primeiros empregados. Dois homens levaram a carruagem pela alameda que levava até os fundos, enquanto James e Sirius entravam ajudando um Remus que insistia em dizer que podia se virar sozinho.

- Remus, pare de reclamar ou vamos te pegar pelas pernas. – ameaçou Sirius quando recebeu resmungos ao fazer menção de levar o amigo até um dos quartos.

- Pads, vai procurar o que fazer e, pelo amor de Deus, pare de falar tão alto! – Remus massageou as têmporas. A ressaca diminuíra bastante durante o caminho e após o remédio que Megan lhe dera, mas a voz de Sirius tinha o dom de fazer um tambor ressoar com vontade dentro de sua cabeça.

James olhou curioso para Remus, finalmente se dando conta de uma coisa.

- Moony, você está falando! – exclamou ele, surpreso. Sirius olhou inquisitivamente para ele, enquanto Remus resmungava mais uma vez algo sobre 'não respeitarem as ressacas alheias'. Então, Sirius também percebeu e voltou o rosto também surpreso para o amigo loiro.

- Mas o que...? – Remus interrompeu a si mesmo. Ele estava falando. Ele estava de ressaca, havia enchido a cara na noite anterior e estava falando. Não só isso: ele se lembrou de ter sentido vergonha mais cedo por ter passado da conta! Onde havia ido parar sua taciturnidade? Aquela vontade imensa e irresistível de fechar os olhos e a cara? De não falar com ninguém? De beber até o ponto de não conseguir mais se lembrar de quem era?

- Remus... – James sentou-se numa das poltronas com ainda olhar abobalhado.

- Bem-vindo de volta, cara! – Sirius deu-lhe um soco amigável no ombro, mas Remus não conseguia abaixar as sobrancelhas ou mudar de expressão – Para comemorar a volta do nosso amigo aqui à terra dos vivos, acho que deveríamos brindar! Vamos para o bar! – propôs Sirius, com o olhar perdido e orgulhoso de quem anuncia um grande feito e uma grande idéia.

- Sirius, são onze horas da manhã. Não há bares abertos a essa hora. Não, pelo menos, os do tipo que você gosta.

Sirius fez uma careta para Remus, mas James tomou a palavra.

- Não precisamos ir para um bar, Sirius; ainda mais porque eu creio que bebida deva ser a última coisa que Remus queria ver nesse momento – recebeu um aceno de concordância por parte do amigo – Mas nada nos impede de ir até o Lasserre para almoçar.

- Certo, lobinho, pode ir desembuchando tudo! – intimou Sirius, quando já estavam todos devidamente instalados à mesa e os pedidos, feitos.

- O que causou essa mudança repentina? – perguntou James – Por acaso foi aquela dançarina morena com quem você passou a noite ontem?

Remus bufou. Quantas vezes mais teria que falar?

- Eu não passei a noite com ela. Sério. E... – ele frisou quando viu os olhares de descrença dos amigos.

- Eu teria passado. Ela era um pedaço de mau caminho... – comentou Sirius, interrompendo-o e Remus metralhou com o olhar, tanto pelo comentário quanto pela interrupção.

-... E, isso está parecendo conversa de mulher. – continuou Remus.

Sirius e James pararam para pensar por alguns instantes, até que concordaram que não.

Remus revirou os olhos, mas desistiu.

- Eu não sei. – ele confessou confuso e seus ombros caíram pesados – Até ontem eu estava como há oito meses atrás... Então, eu... – ele pareceu envergonhado. Aquela conversa estava parecendo cada vez mais feminina. – Sentimentos? Vocês estão realmente interessados nos meus sentimentos? A gente não pode falar de outra coisa? Coisa de macho?

Sirius começou a gargalhar e James sorriu, divertido.

- Moony, não adianta apelar para nosso orgulho de macho para desviar do assunto. Nós somos seus amigos, cara!

Remus suspirou. Pelo menos ele havia tentado.

- Certo. Eu não sei direito o que foi... Só sei que quando a vi todo aquele peso no peito... Desapareceu! Sem mais nem menos! Ao lado dela eu me senti bem, me senti...

- Acho que você está amando, Remus... – cantarolou James e Sirius estreitou os olhos, ressabiado. Estava a ponto de dizer alguma coisa quando Remus bateu as mãos com força na cabeça, subitamente.

- Eu, eu... Eu não posso fazer isso com Annie.

James e Sirius se entreolharam, ambos sem saber o que dizer.

- Remus... – James mordeu os lábios, indeciso - Eu tenho certeza que a Leroy não ia querer que você parasse com a sua vida... E você tem que parar de se culpar por isso. Já fazem dez meses, Remus!

Remus apoiou sua cabeça no encosto da cadeira, sem querer encará-los e viu-se livre da obrigação de responder e continuar com aquela conversa pela chegada do almoço. Serviram-se em silêncio.

Anne Jane Leroy. Esse era o nome da tristeza que assombrava Remus.

Durante toda sua infância e até o início de sua adolescência, Remus morara no mesmo bairro burguês de novos ricos em Londres. Não nascera em família rica como James ou Sirius. Seus pais foram mais uns, dos milhares de comerciantes que prosperaram naqueles anos após a Revolução Industrial e, como todos, não eram bem-vistos pelas famílias tradicionalmente abastadas. Por isso com cinco anos, quando seu pai já fizera certa fama e fortuna, ele se mudou para a casa na qual ficaria até os seus dezoito anos, época em que foi para Oxford completar seus estudos. Na casa vizinha à sua, morava Anne Leroy, uma garotinha dois anos mais nova que ele. Não haviam muitas crianças na rua e as que haviam não eram muito simpáticas a Remus ou Anne, com seus gritos e brincadeiras de guerra. Embora aos seis, a diferença de dois anos pareça muito, Remus e Anne logo ficaram amigos. Dividiam histórias, aventuras, brincadeiras, segredos. E dividiram também o primeiro beijo.

Quando Remus tinha dezesseis anos, Anne foi passar uma temporada no sul, com a avó. Ao voltar, um ano e meio depois, Remus não encontrou mais a garota loira e mirrada que o acompanhara durante sua vida toda; Anne já havia virado uma mulher, não muito alta, mas esguia e elegante, com covinhas no sorriso e encanto nos olhos. Remus, que a essa altura também já deixava de ser rapaz, não foi uma surpresa menor para Anne. O resultado foi um rápido noivado, com a aprovação de ambas as famílias. No entanto, Remus deveria ir para a faculdade na primavera e foi com pesar que o casal se separou, adiando o casamento. Durante os três anos em que Remus esteve na faculdade, ele voltou religiosamente a cada chance que tinha ao encontro da noiva, mas ambas as famílias estavam decididas a fazê-los esperarem até que Remus estivesse formado advogado. Ao final do curso, James e Sirius o convenceram a passar uma temporada com eles em Paris. Remus hesitou e Anne não ficou muito feliz com essa notícia, mas o Sr. Lupin acreditava que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para o filho. Todos os meses Remus e Anne trocavam cartas. Nos primeiros meses Anne se mostrou interessada, queria estar feliz pelo noivo. Mas quando os meses começaram a se alongar, Anne passou a lhe perguntar quando voltaria. Remus adiava sempre; nem ele nem algum dos outros dois amigos conseguia se desvencilhar de Paris com suas luzes, músicas e alegria. E assim passaram-se catorze meses. Remus tinha notado um atraso na correspondência de Anne, mas considerou que fosse culpa dos correios. Não foi.

Uma semana mais tarde chegou a carta vinda de seu pai que viria a arrasar seus sonhos do futuro. Anne, numa tarde de inverno, havia saído para passear na propriedade de uma amiga com quem estava passando algumas semanas. Julgou que já conhecia o suficiente do lugar e, como a amiga parecia ocupada com os namoricos com o vizinho e não parecia que iria chover em algum momento próximo, decidiu que sairia sozinha para ver como ficava a paisagem daquele lugar com as belezas do inverno. Ela estava errada. Afinal, era a Inglaterra; poucas horas depois, começou a chover fortemente, pegando-a de surpresa. Voltara ensopada. Mais tarde, na mesma noite, começou a se sentir indisposta. Três dias depois já não conseguia mais se levantar da cama e, uma semana e meia após aquela tarde fatídica, a doença havia lhe vencido completamente. Pneumonia, concluíra o médico tardiamente.

Os meses que se seguiram foram de culpa e tristeza para Remus. Eram tantos "E se..." em sua cabeça, possibilidades, contradições. Mas no fim, o que imperava era um pensamento: Remus não havia estado lá quando Anne precisara. Por causa de sua ilusão com Paris, adiara sua volta, fazendo com que Anne acabasse por ir viajar com a amiga. Se ele estivesse lá, elas jamais teria ido. Ou, no mínimo, ele mesmo teria ido com ela e teria cuidado para que ela não se adoentasse... Depois daquela carta, Paris perdera o caráter inebriante e a saudade dela começara a chamuscar seu coração, tarde demais. Remus queria voltar e correr para Anne, abraçá-la e dizer que sentia muito por ter demorado tanto! Mas ela já não estaria mais lá e ele não conseguiria encarar a família dela com toda a culpa que acreditava ser sua. Não teve coragem para voltar a Londres e passou a viver como um zumbi, bêbado e taciturno, isolando-se, embriagando-se e esperando pela hora em que toda aquela dor passaria. A saudade lhe pesava o coração e a culpa, esmagava-o.

Passara dez meses assim. E então conhecera Megan, e a dor passou: era como se seu coração pudesse respirar livre novamente. Mas a culpa não. Aliás, pareceu ocupar o espaço recém deixado pela dor, não querendo que ele se esquecesse de Anne.

- Por sinal, qual o nome dela, Remus? – James foi o primeiro a voltar a falar e Remus não precisou de muito tempo para entender de quem ele estava falando.

- Megan.

- Megan o quê?

- Não sei, Sirius! – respondeu Remus, contrariado – Eu só a conheço há um dia, do qual metade eu passei bêbado. Não deu tempo exatamente de fazer uma entrevista completa com a garota. – Remus fechou a boca, mas logo tornou a abri-la - E ela disse que não podia ficar falando de si mesma. A única coisa que ela deixou levemente subentendido é que ela não é daqui.

- Engraçado... – comentou James, concentrado, remexendo os brócolis de sua comida com os garfos. Ele nunca comia os brócolis.

Remus e Sirius viraram-se para o moreno de óculos, esperando pela continuação.

- Nenhuma delas gosta de falar sobre elas mesmas. Nem de dar o nome inteiro. E não são daqui.

- De quem você está falando, James? – perguntou Remus.

- Elle, aquela mulher de quem eu falei há duas noites. Ela também não fala dela mesma, fora alguns detalhes soltos. E não quer me dizer seu nome inteiro.

Sirius os olhou levemente exasperado.

- Remus, eu acho muito bom que você esteja se sentindo melhor. Só Deus sabe como você esteve pior até do que o James quando ele levou seu primeiro fora. – Sirius recebeu um olhar ofendido de James, mas o ignorou e continuou – Mas, o que vocês dois estão se esquecendo, é que elas são dançarinas! As duas! Elle e Megan! Elas não podem ser completamente honestas com vocês, faz parte do trabalho delas. O que vocês esperavam? – Sirius assumiu um ar sério, que raramente assumia – Talvez sejam até cortesãs¹. Façam um favor a vocês mesmos e não se apaixonem por elas. Principalmente você, Remus. Uma atração, tudo bem. Principalmente se ela te ajudar a esquecer um pouco a Leroy. Mas, não se apaixone! É idiotice. E você – Sirius voltou-se para James – pare de encorajá-lo a se apaixonar por ela. E tente pensar em outra coisa que não seja essa tal ruiva, por quem você está obcecado.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e James se defendeu, indignado:

- Eu não estou obcecado! Eu estou... Curioso.

- Ahan. E é por isso que você não fala de outra coisa que não seja ela há dois dias, certo?

- Não me atormente, Pads. – retrucou James, de cara feia. Ele não queria admitir, mas realmente seu pensamento já se voltava demais para a figura ruiva, até para o seu gosto.

N/A: oi, sinto muito pela demora!

É difícil conciliar escola, cursos, leitura e vida social! HAHA (aliás, vida social? Essa expressão some durante o ensino médio, incrível!)

Então, nesse capítulo temos mais dos marotos e revelações sobre eles, como a razão da depressão do Remus. Também, finalmente, temos um momento mais íntimo! Graças a Deus, tava cansada de escrever 'o senhor', 'a senhorita', a toda hora! HAHA

Eu sei que nesse a Lil não apareceu nem um pouco... Sentiram falta dela? Porque eu senti! *-* Mas eu juro que no próximo capítulo ela aparece realmente!

Bom, acho que é só isso por enquanto. Isso e que eu prometo tentar não demorar tanto nos próximos capítulos.

Beijos, gente!

¹ cortesãs: palavra comum daquela época para prostituta.


End file.
